


You always know what’s on my mind.

by JoSvensk



Series: Iwaizumi's lovelife [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSvensk/pseuds/JoSvensk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet meeting under the tree...with a little pissed Iwaizumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You always know what’s on my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short story in my colection.
> 
> Enjoy

You saw him sitting under the tree. He looked calm, but you knew that something wasn’t right.  
“What’s wrong Iwaizumi?” you asked sitting next to him. “Problems with Oikawa?”  
“Yes.” He huffed and looked at you. “What are you doing here?”  
You smiled at him and Iwaizumi felt his face become redder with every passing minute.  
“I was walking around and I saw you, that’s all.”  
He smiled and put his head on your shoulder. You in response began to stroke him on the head and playing with his hair. Iwaizumi closed his eyes and let himself rest for a while.


End file.
